Achievements and Trophies in GTA V
The following is the list of achievements and trophies in ''Grand Theft Auto V. Altogether, there are 49 achievements/trophies in ''GTA V, plus the PlayStation-exclusive Platinum Trophy. 17 of these awards can only be achieved in Grand Theft Auto Online. A 50th achievement and a 51st trophy were added to the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 versions of the game respectively, related to the new first person view. To accommodate this extra award, the gamerscore/trophy grade of several other awards were lowered on both systems; see the tables below for details. 9 new achievements/trophies were added with the Heists Update. Achievements and Trophies Secret Achievements and Hidden Trophies Heists Update Heists Update Secret Achievements/Trophies Trivia *The achievement "Solid Gold, Baby!" is likely a reference to Brucie Kibbutz from Grand Theft Auto IV, who used that exact phrase. *The achievement "American Dream" is likely a reference to GTA IV, which had the Bellic cousins Niko and Roman, trying to live the "American Dream." *The achievement "The Midnight Club" is a reference to the Midnight Club '' series, a racing game series also made by Rockstar Games. *The achievement "Pimp my Sidearm" is a reference to the television show ''Pimp my Ride. *The achievement "To Live or Die in Los Santos" is a reference to the 1985 movie To Live and Die in L.A.. GTA IV also contained a mission called "To Live and Die in Alderney". *The achievement "Diamond Hard" may be a reference to the 1988 action movie Die Hard. *The achievement "Wanted: Alive or Alive" is a reference to the phrase "wanted: dead or alive", commonly associated with bounty hunting in the Wild West (and featured as such in Red Dead Redemption, another game by Rockstar Games). The Bon Jovi song "Wanted Dead or Alive" was featured on Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 in GTA IV's The Lost and Damned expansion. *The icon of the achievement "Altruist Acolyte" resembles the Apple logo. *The description of the achievement/trophy "Out of Your Depth", "you're gonna need a bigger boat", is a direct reference to the famous quote made by Police Chief Martin Brody in the 1975 film Jaws, appropriate as the trophy requires the player to be eaten by a shark. *The achievement "Unnatural Selection" shares its name with an achievement in Red Dead Redemption. * The achievement "Can't Touch This" is a reference to to MC Hammer's 1990 hit "U Can't Touch This". It also shares its name with Gold Medal objectives in Complications and Mr. Richards. * The achievement "Dead Presidents" is a reference to the 1995 crime movie of the same name written by Michael Henry Brown. Some achievements are reference or similar to GTA IV: *The achievement "Three Man Army" is a reference to the achievement "One Man Army" in GTA IV. *The "Show Off" achievement icon is similar to "Rolled Over" achievement icon, only in reverse image. *The Under the Bridge name shares from "Under the Radar" achievement. Navigation External links *Grand Theft Auto V Achievements References hu:Jutalmak és trófeák (GTA V) Category:GTA V Category:Achievements Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V